


捞月

by JunyXavier



Category: rps我该如何说
Genre: M/M, 雷死我了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 他就像水里的月亮。静潭里沉着月光，柔和而美丽，但你触碰不到，甚至你只是动了想把他捞上来的念头，甫一碰到水面，月色便散了。





	捞月

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是雷文，大家自己爽爽，别撕我了。  
全是OOC，全是私设。

0.  
姐电话来得巧，你那时候刚换上睡衣准备睡觉，电话那头传来的隐约泣音就让你立刻清醒了。你甚至没顾着套上袜子，换上衣服随便踩进一双鞋就拉开门，动作急躁，却温声询问姐的情况，问他在哪儿。  
电话里他声音很小，在你听来是一个舒服的音量，其中夹带了点含糊的鼻音，只让你更担心。  
他平常说话的声音就不大，或者说他不那么爱说话，除了必要的采访时会对着话筒笑笑，兴致来了也会开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。  
你认为姐很懂怎么说话、怎么讨人喜，但你能看出他有时候是真的不想回应，又不得不对着镜头撑出笑脸，装作自己好心情。这每每都让你在屏幕面前感到一阵揪心，想让他不必勉强自己，也想去痛殴一顿那个霸占了姐这么多年的却什么都没为姐做的男人替姐出气。  
但姐好像每次见面时都能看出你的想法，他总是温和的把手搭在你的手上，让你全然失了脾气像一只温顺的狗，耷拉着脑袋在原地焦虑的旋转，再和你说没关系。  
偶尔姐会谈起那个男人，谈起的时候眼底流露的光是带有爱意的怀念，这时候你总会握紧拳头，搞不懂姐到底都在想些什么，这种不对等又不健康的关系。  
你替姐感到不值，实际上却并不清楚那个男人和姐之间都发生了些什么，但你真的认为姐应该和他断掉，你还幻想过姐离开他和你在一起，虽然你知道这只是几乎不可能会实现的妄想。

1.  
你庆幸你比任何人都先找到姐，他坐在路边，你走过去的时候闻到一股酒味，你这才意识到他喝了酒，也明白了之前电话里听到的含糊鼻音是怎么回事。  
你又心疼又气愤，想他怎么可以这么不注意身体，又想万一被别人撞见怎么办。你知道姐的男友有摆平这些的本事，所以你更觉得胸口郁结了一口气，你不解过、愤恨过、抱怨过，但此时此刻，你还是上前温柔的试图拉起姐，和他说地上很脏。  
你不知道是哪个字眼刺激到了姐，他突然转过头来看你，眼角有着不知是因为哭还是酒精染上的红，你不合时宜的觉得他还是一如初见时那么好看。只是随即你便把这些出格的念头抛开，牵着他往你的车那边走，车就停在拐角。  
喝醉酒的他没有平常那么疏离，过近的距离让你心情开始变好。你搂着他的腰，心跳很快，担心他会听到，又希望他能听到。他整个头都贴在你胸口，看起来都没剩几多意识了，他在自己都很难思考的情况下还能想到给你电话，想到这里，你更觉得愉快了许多，甚至嘴角都有些弧度在往上冒。  
突然你感觉搂着他的那边位置一沉，你赶紧转过头去看，发现姐也在看着你，眼睛湿漉漉的。他本来牵着你的手松开了，受力突然不均才导致的身体侧倾，你停下脚步，准备问他怎么了，他就捧着你的脸吻了上来，携着满身酒气侵入你的感官。  
你完全愣住了。

2.  
这并不是你们第一次接吻，你私心希望也不要是最后一次。  
你把醉得不清的姐哄上车后坐上了驾驶位，嘴唇还残留着刚才柔软香甜的触感。你很喜欢姐，所以这么一个吻也能让你脸红心跳，这个时间如果有交警路过，或许会从你的脸色判断你在酒驾。  
但你其实更偏爱之前某个在姐神智清醒，并看着你眼睛的情况下给出的吻。在那时候你才觉得他是在乎你的——他当然在乎你，你这么想，并在心里对自己补充着，如果不在乎你，你根本不会和他有见面的机会。  
摸出姐的钥匙熟练得就像你回自家的门，这同样不是你第一次来帮他善后，或处理这一系列让姐也让你烦心的事。只是你从来不会问，你只告诉他，非常认真的告诉他，他可以向你倾诉所有事烦心的秘密，你永远会陪在他身边。他很多时候都是朝你笑，笑容温柔，漾出的酒窝也十分可爱，但却没有更多的回应。  
你带着他跌跌撞撞进门的时候突然回忆起你们初次合作那场庆功宴，屋子里没开灯，昏暗一片，只有酒气实体般成为触须撩拨你的感官。从落地窗望出去的城市夜景很美，灯光影影绰绰的洒进屋子，给姐的脸都渡上一层。你看着他，心跳过载，几乎已经感觉不到自己的呼吸，你已经不是当年的你，但姐看起来却与当年丝毫无差——至少在你心里如此。  
你好期待再一个吻。

3.  
你得偿所愿。  
他一边吻你，一边叫Richard，一边问为什么。  
你反倒不明白他为什么那么难过，那一声声呢喃好似一把火在心口烧，你捧起他的脸，急促而热切地吻着，用软舌去卷席姐湿热的口腔，品尝他嘴里酒的甜香。  
你没有吻够，你吻不够，但你停了下来，抵着他的额头喘着粗气，你看进他眼里，他正好看着你，目光并无不清醒。  
于是你低声纠正他：Raymond，是Raymond。  
你好想听姐叫你的名字，你又想吻他，他的手抓在你胸口的衣领上，低下了头，你没办法，只有将一个个亲吻落在他的脸颊上。亲过每一处都在心里默默道：这是你的。  
姐一向经不起你这样折腾，他避开了，让你的动作一顿，于是你顺势停下了亲吻，在夜色中安静的看着他。  
近年姐接受人工日光浴让肤色比之以往健康了好多，而流光溢彩的霓虹灯牌的光被落地窗面折射后打到他的脸上，在成熟的稳重中添了一抹放浪，始终散发着的酒气则是将生人勿近的气质砸到粉碎的巨锤。  
他的嘴唇因为才被你亲过而泛着水光，你分明没亲太用力，却觉得姐的嘴唇会肿。你拿拇指指腹去摩挲他饱满的下唇，说着他或许不会想听到的内容。  
但你停不下来，你一遍又一遍的重复：为什么我不行，给我一个机会，Louis，给我一个机会，好吗？ 

4.  
当姐压着你倒在床上时，你脑子放空了。  
你没想过要做爱，没想过真的踏出僭越的一步，但当禁果冲破底线向你压来时，你才发觉原来滋味是这么好。  
他又吻你的时候你从嘴里挤出一声呻吟，搂在他腰上的手下移去揉捏姐的臀部，挺翘饱满的臀肉所传递的触感让你爱不释手，你能听到他不满的哼声，感觉到有什么逐渐变硬，并抵在你身上。  
这令你的动作有了停顿，醉酒的姐实在和平时不一样，他在你身上细微的蹭动有如在枯草原上洒下火星，霎时整片原野亮起火光，你借着燎原之势翻身把姐压在下面，你硬了，或许在他吻你的时候就已经勃起。但你不想勉强姐，他是你想尽一切心思去对他好的人。  
“我是谁，Louis，看着我。我是谁。”你闭着眼低头抵上他的额头，执着而不知疲倦的问，多想听到答案，又不敢听到。  
姐沉默了很久，久到你以为他因为酒劲而睡了过去时，你感到一只手贴上你的脸颊，掌心比起你滚烫的脸颊而言有点冰，你睁开眼，才发现姐的目光很清醒，丝毫不像喝醉了酒，他的睫毛上下翕动，似羽毛撩过你的心肺。  
Raymond，他这么叫你，你感觉时间好像都凝在了这一瞬。所有的一切都汇聚成冲动卷席你的理智，他似乎还有什么准备说，但你吻上了他，贪婪攫取着所有的呼吸，宛如溺水之人。

5.  
后果会是什么？  
你吻着他，手上的动作不停歇。姐的领带早就被扯得歪歪扭扭，西服也因为你们一路的推搡而变皱，你解开纽扣，有些毛躁地想要用撕扯的方式让他彻底展露在你面前，你不确定你是想扯掉姐的衣服还是伪装。  
他躺在床上任你所为，看你的目光好像看透了你的灵魂。你感到一股无名的悲怆卡在喉口，如刀片般锋利地将脆弱黏膜划破。你不顾这份痛苦，手心贴到了姐的胸口，古铜色的皮肤与你手背之间的色差在昏暗的屋子里几乎可以忽略不计，你才是理解他的，你们才是适合彼此的。  
你感受着他的心跳，让那成为你咽下这份悲怆的唯一借力。哪怕喉咙与胃里成了一片鲜血淋漓的狼藉，你也只会咽下。  
所以你不在乎后果是什么。  
裤子比衣服好脱许多，你把姐的手抓起来放在你肩上，让他搭着你，然后去解开他裤子的纽扣。你抓住他性器时听到了一声哽咽，你这才发现他性器前头渗出的精露已经让内裤湿了一块，这发现让你兴奋，性冲动攒聚在你后脑，甚至只是这么一个发现都让你头皮发麻，你隔着内裤爱抚姐，顺滑的棉料层在敏感的顶端只会是新奇的折磨，但他放大的哼声却是对你的鼓励。  
“Raymond…”他喘着气叫你的名字，你俯身去吻他，你清楚他在难受，但你不想让他这么快得到疏解，这不是恶意，只是你的私心，你想他多少能因为什么别的内容记得你。  
但在和他的目光撞上的时候，你还是认命的去扒下他的内裤，掌心握住整根开始撸动，你拿拇指在冠状沟磨蹭，时不时再挤压上铃口，这显然对他来说刺激有些过头，他的腿根颤抖，上扬的尾音里也携着愉悦，没撑几分钟就射在了你的手心。  
你把精液抹在了他的小腹。

6.  
你是在试图帮姐扩张的时候才发现他在给你打电话前和人做过。  
你手指挤进去的过程非常顺利，抽出手指时带出粘腻的浊液，不消细想也知道那是什么。你一瞬间感到愤怒，好像之前游走全身的火焰都涌到了头顶，有好多话停在你喉口，却被生生咽下。  
因为你知道不能提，你知道他不想听。  
所以你只能将怒意转变为更深也更沉重的欲念和爱，想要将他捆缚其中。在之前性爱的铺垫下，送进三根手指并不费力，你的虎口卡在他的膝盖弯，迫使着他以一种极度羞耻的方式将下体展现在你面前。你掰开他试图合拢的腿，透这落地窗洒进来的光发现在你手掌旁边有另外的指痕，直到现在也清晰可见，足见当时那人的用力。  
你怜惜地去吻他的腿根，温柔却让他发颤，他颤着嗓子叫你的名字，鼻音甜腻又暗藏委屈，那些声音回荡在这个封闭又宽阔的地方。  
你没再犹豫的脱掉裤子，早就硬到发疼的性器暴露在空气中却并没有得到任何疏解。你知道润滑剂或者避孕套在姐床头柜的哪个抽屉，但你不想去拿，你把阴茎捅进他那个流水的小洞时，感觉从未有过的清醒。  
但性器不同于手指，真正进入的过程还是漫长。你能感觉到他的内壁挤压着你敏感的每一寸神经，而你必须要用上全部的自控力才能不去冒然抽送。你忍到额上青筋冒出，压住姐腿根的手也勒出肉痕，你丝毫不怀疑那之前的指痕会被你盖住，这个想法让你感到病态的满足。  
直到你终于找回控制自我的能力，才咬着牙开始抽送。姐的反应很大，他从你进入就开始发出呜咽，又被你的动作撞散。他太敏感了，你想。  
姐的身体很紧，也很热，很快你的动作便失去章法，只剩下本能带着你行动。你把身体埋得很低，姐的腿被你压到肩上，让他整个人都好似被折断，但低哑的嗓音却未绝，一声一声催动情绪。  
你感觉痛苦和快感同时沿着脊背攀上，攥住了你的心脏，再轰然涌入大脑。  
“Louis。”你没忍住叫了姐的名字，舌尖抵过一次上颚就能发出如此美的音调，他从茫茫情欲的泥淖中找寻你，哭泣融化在亲吻中。这个吻让你更兴奋，你甚至觉得勃起的性器在姐紧致的甬道里又胀大了一圈，快感噼啪地在你身体每一寸炸开，满足感填满心脏，你不知魇足的找寻能让姐呻吟变调的那个点，变换角度顶弄，让他哭声都难以自持。  
但无论此刻的快感多么真实与强烈，你都知道当月亮落下，太阳升起时，你和他又将归复什么样的关系。  
一股可悲的疼痛骤然攥住你的心脏，让你心跳一阵紧缩，随即你放下他的腿，转而去扣紧他细得过头的腰，力道重到留下的指痕会变成淤青，会花上一些时间才能消散。你很满意这会造成的效果，你的温柔被快感一并吞没，转变为压抑的狠戾，你想要再过分一些。  
你低下头，卖力吮吻着姐的锁骨、脖颈，手指则绕着他的乳晕划圈，让他敏感的身体又一次绷紧。姐的手搭上你的小臂，讨扰似的，酒精催生下更强烈的快感会让他昏头，你不想放过他，但你最终只吻过他的耳廓，在耳垂上留下一个咬痕。

7.  
姐半夜醒过来的时候你还没睡，因为你很难得才能这样安静的看着他。  
他皱了皱眉，看着你，并没有疑惑，只有浅淡的懊恼，他掀开被子看了一眼自己。姐在和你做完后就雷打不动的睡了过去，你无奈，但好歹帮他简单擦拭了一下身体，不过这可能对他不够。  
“Louis…”  
“Raymond…”  
你们同时开口，又同时闭嘴。他抿紧嘴唇，但什么都没说，掀开被子坐了起来。  
你只给他擦了身体，没给他穿衣服。  
他背对着你，但不需要看你也知道他的眉毛皱得有多紧，你凑过去扶住他的肩，在后颈又印了一个吻：“你太累了，今晚别想其他的了。”  
姐避开了你的亲昵站起身，有一瞬间不稳，你猜测是因为他腰肢酸软。你跟着起身，却发现他走向浴室，他清醒时不洗干净不愿意上床的习惯还真是一如既往。  
你有点无奈，但也起身，回望床上的一片狼藉叹了口气，在浴室水声响起时，帮他整理起床铺。  
姐裹着浴袍出来的时候你甚至连床单都帮他换好，灯在你们都清醒的时候就打开了，所以你能看到没擦净的水珠顺着姐的脖颈往下滑，再隐没到浴袍所遮挡的隐秘所在。他的肤色比以往更美，情爱痕迹在半袒露的深色皮肤上并不明显，但一旦看到，就无法移开视线，你完全能回忆起当你的手游走在他躯体时的触感，然后是他的反应，他的颤抖，他的呻吟…  
你听到姐咳咳一声。  
你立刻回神，吞咽了一下，有些尴尬的移开目光，好像之前把姐操进床板的那个人不是你。姐也看出了你的窘态，挑起眉毛，随后笑了一下。  
他的笑声轻快，又低哑，矛盾的词出现在他身上却无比融洽。你因为这个笑声而耳根发烫，太奇怪了，你不至于是这样的性格，你自认这么多年下来成长了不少，但在他面前却好像还是戏里一开始追着他叫师父的那个人。  
不过随即你也意识到他清醒之后你应该做些什么。你把之前丢在了地上的外套捡起来，想找袜子，才想起来你根本没有穿袜子就出门。懊恼和羞赧又向你袭来，你抬起头时姐就这么看着你，然后你移开目光，往门的方向去。

“今晚留下来吧。”  
你听到姐说。


End file.
